Celebração
by Samila Winchester
Summary: Pós 6ª Temporada – É o primeiro aniversário de Sam depois da queda do muro e ele não está nem um pouco animado para a data. Dean tenta animá-lo.


**Celebração**

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Sobrenatural" não me pertence (para a sorte de todo o fandom) senão a série já tinha virado novela mexicana._

_**Resumo**__**:**_ Pós 6ª Temporada – É o primeiro aniversário de Sam depois da queda do muro e ele não está nem um pouco animado para a data. Dean tenta animá-lo.

* * *

><p>"Mais um dia. Não acredito que eu vou ter que abrir os olhos, levantar dessa cama e fingir que está tudo bem. Se eu pudesse dormir pelo resto da minha vida, eu dormiria, mesmo que tivesse que aguentar esses malditos pesadelos para sempre, assim mesmo, eu dormiria. Mas vamos lá Sam, ânimo."<p>

Quando abriu os olhos ele se deparou com o irmão que estava sentado na cama, olhando para ele como se já estivesse esperando o momento dele acordar. E para piorar a situação, ele estava com um sorriso idiota na cara. "Lá vem."

_ Bom dia, flor do dia.

_ Bom dia, Dean. – Sam respondeu completamente desanimado

_ Credo, que cara é essa?

_ Cara de quem acabou de acordar.

_ Então melhora essa cara porque o dia só está começando.

_ Animador.

_ E então, o que nós vamos fazer hoje?

_ Nada.

_ Nada?

_ É. Hoje a gente está de recesso. Ou você se esqueceu que foi o senhor mesmo que implantou o descanso obrigatório entre uma caçada e outra. Sammy, você precisa de um tempo, eu também preciso, vamos devagar. – disse imitando o irmão

_ Sim, eu me lembro, engraçadinho. Mas quando eu perguntei o que a gente iria fazer, eu não estava falando em trabalho.

_ Do que então? – perguntou Sam, desconfiado.

_ Sobre hoje, Sammy. Sobre o que você quer fazer hoje.

_ Por que tanto interesse no "meu" dia?

_ Porque hoje é o seu aniversário?

_ Grande coisa.

_ E então, o que você quer fazer?

_ Dormir, eu acho.

_ Ânimo, Sammy.

_ Ânimo pra que, Dean? As pessoas comemoram o seu aniversário quando tem algo para comemorar. Olha pra mim, tem alguma coisa pra eu comemorar?

_ Você está vivo de novo, por exemplo.

_ Pelas minhas contas, essa é a quinta vez.

_ É a quarta, não?

_ Não, é a quinta. Você deve estar esquecendo daquela vez da fonte dos desejos.

_ Ah, o maluco da moeda.

_ Esse. Está vendo? Isso já virou lugar comum pra mim, Dean, não é motivo de comemoração.

_ Tem certeza?

_ Tenho.

_ Tudo bem. Mas será que pelo menos tomar café a gente pode?

_ É, isso eu acho que posso fazer por você.

* * *

><p>_ Então, o que os rapazes vão querer?<p>

_ Pra mim pode trazer panquecas com calda morango e um café preto, por favor.

_ E você? – disse se virando para Dean

_ O mesmo, por favor.

Sam ficou pasmo.

_ Eu já trago, com licença.

Depois que a garçonete se retirou Sam se virou para Dean:

_ Como assim o mesmo?

_ O que?

_ Pra onde foi a gordura, o colesterol e o excesso de sal do seu café da manhã?

_ Mas será que um homem não pode pedir seu café da manhã em paz?

_ Tudo bem, Sr. Mc. Estranho.

_ Hei, esse é o seu apelido, você não pode colocar seu apelido nos outros.

_ Mas hoje é você que está merecendo o apelido.

_ Que seja então. Você tem uma caneta aí?

_ Tenho. Toma.

Dean achou no bolso um recibo antigo e começou a escrever.

_ O que é isso?

_ É pra belezura ali. – disse apontando pra garçonete que já trazia os pedidos

Sam bufou e revirou os olhos.

_ Aqui está, rapazes.

_ Obrigado.

_ Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por vocês?

_ Muita coisa, meu bem. – disse Dean entregando o papel para a moça com um sorriso sacana. Ela abriu o papel, depois de ler deu uma risada e se virou para Dean:

_ Vou ver o que eu posso fazer por você, querido.

_ Obrigado. – o agradecimento saiu junto com uma piscada de olho.

Sam olhava a tudo isso com uma cara de desaprovação. Depois que a garçonete saiu, ele falou com o irmão:

_ O que foi isso aqui?

_ Uma aula de sedução na sua mais pura essência, Sammy.

Sam revirou os olhos num típico sinal de impaciência.

_ Obrigado pela aula, mestre. Agora será que a gente poderia comer?

_ Então vamos ao meu café da manhã politicamente correto – deu uma mordida na panqueca e continuou de boca cheia – já estou me sentindo um nerd. Como você consegue comer isso? Essa calda de morango nem gosto de morango tem.

Sam riu.

_ Se o seu café fosse todo dia assim, o seu coração agradeceria.

_ Pra que cuidar do meu coração, sendo que eu nem vou viver até ele pifar mesmo. Essa é a única vantagem de ser caçador, você não fica velho – outra mordida na panqueca e de novo falando de boca cheia – sem osteoporose, sem incontinência urinária, sem um joguinho de dama no final da tarde. Esse trabalho é uma bênção, meu irmão.

_ Se você vê assim.

_ Sim, eu vejo.

_ Mas será mesmo que a gente não vai ficar velho?

_ Você ainda tem alguma dúvida?

_ Olha pra gente, a nossa primeira conversa da manhã foi para fazer a recontagem de quantas vezes eu já morri. Você já morreu mais de cem vezes em um único dia e assim mesmo a gente ainda está aqui.

_ Mais dia, menos dia, a coisa vai ser pra valer, Sammy.

_ E isso pode demorar.

_ Ou não.

_ Tomara que não demore.

_ Como? – Dean estava surpreso.

_ Olha, aquela vez que a gente morreu...

_ Qual delas?

_ Quando nós fomos para o céu.

_ Até hoje eu não entendo como a gente foi parar lá.

_ Nem eu. Mas o que importa é que a gente foi. Pro céu, Dean.

_ E?

_ E quando a gente morrer pra valer, nós vamos pra lá de novo.

_E?

_ E lá é melhor do que aqui.

_ Não acredito. Aqueles anjos desgraçados conseguiram vender um lote pra você, meu irmão?

_ Não sei. Só sei que eu estou cansado. – as palavras saíram cheias de amargura.

Dean não sabia o que dizer ao irmão, para sua sorte não foi preciso dizer anda, porque a garçonete já voltava com a sua "encomenda": um bolo pequeno de chocolate com balas MM's e jujubas jogadas por cima, improvisando uma decoração.

_ Feliz aniversário, Sam! – disse ela forçando um sorriso.

_ Ah... obrigado.

_ Vou ficar te devendo a vela. – disse para Dean

_ Tudo bem. Assim está ótimo.

_ Com licença. Felicidades, Sam.

_ Obrigado.

Os dois estavam sem graça e não sabiam muito bem que eu dizer. Dean tentou:

_ Ele parece tão... improvisado, né?- disse se referindo ao bolo.

Sam sorriu.

_ Parece... bom. Então pelo protocolo, eu que tenho que cortar, né?

_ É o que dizem.

_ Então vamos lá. E o primeiro pedaço vai para... o meu irmão mais velho preferido.

_ Obrigado, mas assim você me tira da minha dieta saudável. Você é um péssimo exemplo, Sammy.

_ Falou o Garoto Fitness. – Sam deu uma mordida no bolo – até que está ... – parou procurando uma palavra- ... bom.

_ Comível, você quer dizer, né? Nunca pensei que eu iria dizer isso mas, eu prefiro a decoração.

_ Eu também. – os dois se olharam

_ Está pensando a mesma coisa que eu?

_ Aham.

_ Então vamos lá, Sammy. Não se reprima.

Os dois comeram todas as balinhas e jujubas e deixaram o bolo praticamente intacto.

_ Ótimo bolo. Vamos vir para cá no meu aniversário também.

_ Vou marcar na agenda. E agora, vamos?

_ Vamos lá. – os dois se levantaram. Dean jogou duas notas sobre a mesa e acenou para a garçonete – Ei,eu volto para cobrar a minha vela.

_ Pode vir. – respondeu a garçonete com um sorrisinho amarelo.

Sam revirou os olhos.

_ Vamos, Dean.

_ Estraga prazer.

Os dois saíram para a rua e começaram a andar em silêncio. Andavam sem rumo até visualizarem um parque bem cuidado e tranquilo. Haviam lá só crianças brincando e suas mães ou babás as vigiando. Sentaram num banco mais afastado, continuaram em silêncio até que Sam o quebrou:

_ Posso perguntar o porquê?

_ O porquê do que?

_ Por que você queria tanto comemorar o meu aniversário?

_ Porque é isso que as pessoas normais fazem, Sammy.

_ Nós não somos pessoas normais.

_ Assim você me magoa. – Dean fingiu indignação

_ Tudo bem. Esquece que eu te perguntei alguma coisa.

O silêncio voltou. Dean lutava com as malditas palavras que insistiam em querer sair. Por fim as palavras venceram.

_ Você quer mesmo saber?

Sam levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos do irmão.

_ Quero.

Dean fugiu do seu olhar.

_ Sabe, naquele ano antes de eu morrer, eu pensava que aquele era o pior ano da minha vida. Não devia ter nada pior que esperar a morte. – seus olhos estavam cheios de água – Mas eu estava enganado, o ano passado foi dez vezes pior, eu não estava mais esperando a morte, eu já estava morto e tinha que continuar vivendo assim mesmo. Perder você, foi muito difícil pra mim, Sammy. – as lágrimas rolaram – Viver estava difícil. Cada dia era um martírio. Minha maior tristeza era ter que abrir os olhos todas as manhãs e fingir que estava tudo bem. Como podia estar tudo bem? Eu tinha perdido meu irmão, minha família. – ele parou e tomou um fôlego, Sam também estava emocionado – Todo dia eu me maldizia por não ter pulado atrás de você naquele maldito buraco e como eu queria ter pulado, mas eu tinha te feito uma promessa, né? Maldita promessa.

_ Bendita promessa. Se você tivesse pulado também, quem iria tirar a gente de lá? – os dois riram entre as lágrimas

_ É, ninguém seria idiota o suficiente.

Sam soltou outro risinho tímido.

_ A gente já sofreu muito, Sammy. Mas hoje a gente está aqui ...juntos. Isso já é motivo pra comemorar, né?

_ É sim. Acho que chegou a hora de eu voltar a viver de novo. De verdade agora.

_ É bom ouvir isso, porque é hoje que você vai começar a viver, Sammy. – Dean falou sorrindo, com um tom de voz animado

_ Não gostei dessa cara.

_ Só uma palavra, Sammy: Las Vegas.

_ São duas palavras.

_ Que seja, Sammy. Só sei que hoje à noite você não vai saber juntar um mais um.

_ Do que adianta sair do inferno, se o seu irmão só te leva pro caminho que vai direto pra lá de novo?

_ Que calúnia, Sammy. Você sabe, tá comigo, tá com Deus. E agora vamos, porque la noche es una niña.

_ São 10 horas da manhã, Dean.

_ É, mas até Vegas...

_ Você está falando sério?

_ Que dia que eu não falei sério?

_ Dean, são 10 horas de viagem.

_ Já viajamos mais por bem menos. Hoje é dia de comemorar, Sammy. Então, levanta esse seu traseiro gordo e vamos para Vegas. Eu sempre quis dizer isso. – com essas palavras, Dean saiu andando.

Sam ainda ficou sentado por um momento olhando seu irmão se distanciar. Deu um sorriso ao ver a alegria quase infantil de Dean.

Era difícil de acreditar, mas, sim, ele estava vivo de novo, tinha sua alma de volta e tinha um irmão. O que mais uma pessoa poderia querer da vida?


End file.
